


I Just Got A Call

by Handlemewithcare



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Original Character Death(s), harristarr, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handlemewithcare/pseuds/Handlemewithcare
Summary: Ringo goes for a nice walk to the park. But some phone call isn't nice at all
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I Just Got A Call

Ringo thought a walk in the park would be great. The weather was surprisingly good as for an english one. He grabbed his phone and earphones and came out at the street with his favourite music. 

People were passing by and he allowed himself to stare at them. Just letting his mind flow, not thinking about anything in particular. It really seemed like a beatiful day.

He crossed the park gate and took off his earphones beacuse he wanted to surround himself with bird's singing, hum of leaves and even with screams of kid's playing.

He hadn't felt that happy for a long time.

He sat on a bench in front of the lake, turning his face to the sun and closing the big blue eyes. It was so peaceful.

He didn't know for how long he stayed like that. It could be few minutes, hours or an eternity. 

Ringo flinched on the sudden buzzing of his phone. He looked at the screen.

Evie.  
She didn't call really much. She was a girlfriend of his best friend.

He accepted the call „Hello”

„Hi Richard" she sounded weird, emotionless. The girl didn't wait for any answer and continued to speak.

„Joey has gone yesterday”

Joey his dearest friend. They met years ago in the hospital. They were put into the same room. Two sick boys far away from home. They became friends in a blink of an eye. 

They used to hide from mean nurses or throw away uneaten dinners. Or telling stories until late night hours. They used to tell themselves every secret.

They hold themselves in pains and loneliness. When family wasn't visiting for a long time. Or when an examination was unpleasant. They were friends, a steady rocks in their young lifes.

Joey had a big family with lots of siblings. When they came to visit they always talked and played together. Ringo felt like he was one of them, like he belonged.

After a year they must have parted they life paths. Ringo went back to school. Joey to children's sanatorium. He always was smaller, sicker and skinnier. But he still was alright.

They exchanged phone numbers. The contact have never broken up. Later they went to different school but that didn't prevent them from spending every holiday summer together. They've grown with every year, they've changed but remained close friends no matter what.

The time was going and they become older living their own lives.

When Joey and Evie started dating Ringo was a bit jealous. He didn't realize it back then but the attitude he gave to that innocent girl was rude. Ringo didn't know if it was because his best friend found another person close to his heart or he was crushing on Joey. But he got ovet it. 

When the years of social media has arrived their friendship bloomed again. The never ending video calls or late night texting. They got closer again. And that was the way Ringo and Joey stayed.

Everything stopped, Evie was still talking about how Joey died peacefully in sleep and about the details of funeral.

But she stopped when the only sound she heard was heavy breathing. Evie hung up. 

He couldn't believe it. It wasn't real. It didn't feel real. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. How could he not talk to him or meet. It wasn't true. 

‘ I can't live without him. I can't. I can't ‘

George have been observing that man for a while. He saw him ending a phone call. 

He considered him to be utterly beatiful. Word ‘handsome’ wasn't good enough to describe him.

But something changed. He dropped his phone. George looked around to see if anyone noticed it too. No, there wasn't any people with him so he raised slowly from his spot on the ground and walked to that boy.

When he got closer he started to see what was happening.

He saw his clenched fist, he was wearing a lot of rings, every one of them digging into skin from the pressure he put. His leg was bouncing in a rhythm only known to that man. And the quivering thick lips. The fast rising and falling of the chest, to fast for his liking. 

„Hey you dropped this" George tried to handed the phone he just picked up from the ground. But the man didn't look at him. Eyes fixated in the distance but at the same time his gaze was jumping from a thing to thing. 

„Are you alright?” it was the first time George met those eyes. They were so big and so blue with tears hanging in the corners, the fear physically visible in them.

That man was frightened, scared and unable to breath. He needed to breath. George sat next to him.

„Breath with me ok? Inhale and exhale – one. Inhale and exhale – two. Inhale and exhale – three... Four... Five...

His breathing slowed down. George took the hands of the man gently into his own.

„Everything is fine. You're safe mate” he smiled trying to reassured him.

„I i i „ he tried to say something but failed. 

„Shhhh it's fine. Take your time" George's fingers did circles on Ringo's hand. 

Ringo look at their connected hands but didn't flinched on the touch. His body relaxed.

They stayed like these for some time. Holding hands, looking at the lake, breathing.

„Thank you for everything. Sorry i didn't mean to take away your time. I have to go home” he said a coherent sentence for the first.

„You're fine. We're fine. Can i walk you home just in case y'know?” George asked shily not wanting to scared the man.

„I will be happy with you keeping me company" he smiled with the light in his blue eyes.

They got up from the bench but didn't disconnect their hands. They smiled at that gesture and slowly walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really an expert on anxiety attacks. I tried my best. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a nice day/night <3


End file.
